This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Anogenital Human Papillomaviruses (HPVs) are the most common sexually transmitted pathogen and the primary cause of cervical cancer. The R21 Phase of this grant was recently completed, screened a database of 4.5 million small molecules, and have identified several candidate HPV-specific microbicides for testing We now will begin the R33 phase of this proposal with studies in a nonhuman primate model for anogenital HPV infection, based upon monitoring infection by Rhesus papillomavirus (RhPV1) in the reproductive tract of female Rhesus macaques. This model was recently developed at TNPRC through a pilot project. We were able to confirm infection of 5 of 5 rhesus with indications of progression to precancerous lesions, typical of HPV. We have also developed a large stock of the challenge virus to be used for the proposed inoculations and testing of our candidate microbicide compounds for reduction or arrest of viremia and progression of RhPV1 anogenital papillomavirus infections in the nonhuman primate.